Failing You
by mango19
Summary: Sydney meets with Vaughn for the first time in eight months. Things are quickly changing when they are given the chance to change their lives forever.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Failing 

Author: Mango19

Rating: PG (language)

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"You know what? Screw you." She spat bitterly. "You come back after 8 months of my living through hell and you think things can go back to how they were. Well, I'm sorry Vaughn, I don't know how weak I was before but I sure as hell am not going to sit here and pretend that everything is okay."

He stared back at her in awe. He never thought, for a second, that she would be this angry. But because understanding was what he was, he allowed her to scream, vent, degrade as much as she needed to in order to get through this. He had done the same when Devlin told him to go on the mission without letting Sydney know he was alive after the wave of water crushed him against the cruel steel door. Had done the same when he found that nobody was to tell Sydney that he was alive because they wanted to measure her performance without him. Like a lab rat.

"I know Devlin said that you were reassigned as my handler now that your back from your 'confidential mission' but that doesn't mean we have to get along. This will be strictly a business relationship and for the record, all the trust I had in you, is gone. I will never forgive you for this. Never." Figuring this for a good exiting remark she stormed out of the warehouse and made it half way to her car when her phone started ringing incessantly. Sighing she answered "What?"

Vaughn. Was he not 15 feet from her right now? "Lovely speech, really touching. So you're pissed, fine. But don't you think you should come back in here and get your counter? As where it was the reason for us meeting and all." She could hear the humour in his voice which infuriated her. Turning, she saw him leaning against the warehouse door with the phone pressed to his ear and wearing that, once very appealing, smirk. Asshole.

"Shit." She said snapping he phone shut and turning around. How could he always reduce her to crawling back. 

Walking toward him his smile grew. Yeah, he still loved this girl. "Now, before I tell you anything about your counter I want an apology, young lady." He said, the statement dripping with patronization. 

"Like hell you'll get anything close. I hate the way you're enjoying this. Has anybody ever told you, you're infuriating?" Sydney asked trying to conceal her smile.

"More often then you'd think. Now, let's hear it …"

* * *

Dropping her keys on her kitchen table she had to smile. He was alive. Alive. And he was the same minus a few not so noticeable scars. 

She figured she had done pretty well for herself. She gave him a piece of her mind. Despite the fact that she had rehearsing what she was going to say from when her phone rang and she heard the two words she feared she would never hear again, it sounded pretty damn good. Although, she was almost certain they both knew she wasn't mad. So her hard shell had been cracked, but that was nothing she wasn't expecting, but she managed to keep it completely professional minus the one slip of the tongue as she left the warehouse. "I missed you." she had said before leaving. Leaving, just as she always did. 

There was a touch of sadness in his eyes when she turned around after she said it. Like there was so much more that he wanted to say that he couldn't. Wouldn't. All she could do was smile her knowing smile, that one day she would make it up to him. Make up for letting him be almost drown, for giving up hope in him, for failing him … 

* * *

A/N: Should I continue? Feedback please!


	2. Failing You Chapter 2

Title: Failing You 

Chapter: 2

Author: Mango19

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Song: Come Away With Me by Norah Jones from the album Come Away With Me. 

Sitting listening to Francie's day Sydney struggled to hear what she said. It's really not that she didn't love her, she did, more than life itself, but not more that Vaughn. And maybe that was the problem when she was trying to concentrate on Francie's voice. It had been nearly a week since she heard from him, her mission had been successful, she returned home yesterday and was trying desperately not to wait by the phone. 

"Syd … Syd!" Francie interrupted her thoughts. 

"Oh, Francie. Sorry, I'm just kind of out of it." When the phone started to ring she thought she'd cover herself just in case. "I was thinking about going out to get some … hang on." Turning she lifted the receiver "Hello?" 

"Joey's Pizza?" The voice. He could have said anything and she would have known. She would have felt the goose bumps start at the base of her spine and slowly travel in waves across her body. "Umm … wrong number." As she hung up she felt her excitement grow. Man, she really needed to get a grip.

"Listen, I'm going to go get some ice cream, I'm have a craving. You want anything?"

"Nope, I'm good."

Leaving, Sydney wondered if she should have changed out of her jeans. She didn't want to be obvious, but she changed into her favourite black skirt and matching black shirt. Pleased that Francie hadn't seen her change clothing she slipped out the door.

* * *

She made no conscious effort to conceal her heels clicking on the worn warehouse floor so she was sure that he knew she was there. He was standing with his back to her in his suit. She kind of thought of his suit like a barrier. The barrier between them, stopping them from breaching protocol. Trying desperately to make them stop wanting to breach protocol. It's failing.

He turned with one of those smiles on that made her knees go weak. She stopped in effort to steady herself and in need of keeping some space between them. She returned his smile with a cool one of her own. Impersonal, he caught that. "What's going on?" She asked, curious because he rarely smiled at her unless provoked. 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He said moving slightly so she could see him press play on a CD player.

"Vaughn?" She asked, with a nervous tension growing as he moved toward her. He removed his suit jacket and tossed it carelessly onto a crate.

"Shh." He said taking her hand as the music started. He drew her in slowly as they started to dance.

"Vaughn … what's going on?" she repeated because the closeness to his body was killing her. The heat of his hand on her lower back was making her want to melt into the moment. 

He was silent for a while before he laughed slightly and said "Just dance with me, Sydney. Don't think." The sound of her name on his lips made a jolt of electricity shoot from her toes to her brain. She tried to shake it off, but not before he noticed. A smile of satisfaction hinted across his face.

__

Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song  
  
Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies  
  
I want to walk with you   
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come  
  
Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you  
  
And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  


They continued to dance long after the music ended, oblivious to the silence and dancing only to the beats of their hearts. "Sydney." He broke the silence, clearing his throat hoping to get the huskiness out of his voice. 

"Mmm?" Sydney replied trying to savour the moment of his cheek next to hers. The warmth radiating from his body. How long had it been since she felt so … comforted?

"This … charade, Sydney." He whispered in her ear. They both stopped dancing and were standing only a breath apart. She held her breath half anticipating what he was going to say. "Enjoy it while you can, because in three days … it's over, Syd."


	3. Failing You Chapter 3

Title: Failing You

Author: Mango19

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The stillness that seemed to envelope them startled them both. She couldn't figure out why she wasn't jumping with excitement. SD-6 … gone. What would the world look like without that shadow following her? "Gone?" she whispered. 

"Mmm." He said inhaling the scent of her hair. 

She had never been scared of change before. Why should this be any different? Life as she knew was beginning to fall to pieces around her feet. But this was what she always wanted, right? Then why wasn't she ecstatic? It could have been the fear of being killed during her last mission and never getting the chance to embrace the freedom she had dreamed of. It could have been the fear of losing the only connection she had with her father. But she was pretty sure it was the fear of having to deal with her feelings for her so-called handler. For better or for worse.

She backed out of his embrace, but not without reluctance. "Excuse me if I seem … shocked." She said beginning to pace the width of the warehouse. Knowingly, Vaughn backed off and let her ponder this through. "When does this happen?"

"The team needs tomorrow to prepare and the mission goes down the day after …"

"Wait." Sydney interrupted. "What do you mean, 'the team'? This is me, this is my job. I'm doing this."

"Syd …" Vaughn said trying to keep her calm. There were drawbacks to such a fiery woman. "We need you inside. We need you in SD-6 … to take care of Sloane. Can you do that/?"

"I'm a CIA double agent who spends her time trying to save the U.S. from certain destruction. I think I can handle the likes of one man. No matter how repulsive." Sydney replied trying to keep the sarcasm from biting too hard. 

"Good," Vaughn tried to ignore the annoyance in her voice and focus on the objective. "We need you in Sloane's office alone by the time the team gets in. You'll take him out then with the gun your father has placed in the right hand drawer of your desk. When you're done stay in there until an operative comes to get you. His office is made of bullet proof material so you'll be safe in there once he's taken care of." 

"When will I go to his office?"

"I'll contact you once the team is assembled, we'll give you a fifteen second head start."

"Alright," she said trying to gain confidence. "I can do this."

"Yes, you can." Now it was Vaughn's time to pace. "Now, we won't be in contact until the day after tomorrow. We'll try to salvage as many agents as we can, mainly Dixon and Marshall but we can't make any promises."

"I understand." She had put a lot of thought into this earlier when she was dreaming about this very day. 

"Good. Now you better get going, Francie's going to get worried."

"Wait. I want a comm. piece." 

"Syd, that's risky." Vaughn replied with concern in his voice.

"I know. I'll wear the diamond earring piece. I just … I need to be able to talk to you. Just in case." She said gathering her purse and coat trying not to make eye contact. 

"Alright, consider it done." She started to leave when Vaughn caught her hand. Lifting it he kissed her wrist, savouring the feeling of her pulse racing under the pressure of his lips. "Good luck."

Holding onto his hand as she began to walk away she mouthed "Thank you." and walked to her car. 


	4. Failing You Chapter 4

Title: Failing You

Author: Mango19

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

The past seventy-two hours of Sydney's life seemed a lifetime. She wondered if hers would be over by the end of the day when she was dressing that morning. Putting on her pantyhose seemed so insignificant in comparison to what she was about to accomplish. She chose her wine skirt and her black dress shirt. She always felt good in this outfit, even when she was questioning her abilities. Slipping her pumps on she checked the mirror making sure she looked confident. More important than being confident, she figured. And she did. She added the diamond earrings to her ears gingerly smiling at how feminine she could be in comparison with her power. 

Driving to SD-6 headquarters she couldn't help but think of Vaughn. Where would she be after all of this? Where would he be? Would he be assigned a new agent and have her feel the same way? Sydney's stomach turned with jealousy just at the thought of it. She would be blonde with blue eyes and a 32D chest … but she smiled while in the elevator because she knew. But did she? She wondered as she got to her desk. Sometimes she was so sure and other times … other times he could be so distant and formal. 

She decided to start on the debriefing of her last mission with Dixon. Only this time she left nothing out. Not the switching of the artefact nor her secret meetings with her CIA handler. Two hours later she was just finishing up when she looked over at Dixon's desk and it remained empty. She rose as an agent passed her "Hey, Nathan?"

"Yeah?" He stopped to turn to her, obviously surprised to be talking to her. 

"Have you seen Dixon? We're supposed to go over our debriefings from our last mission."

"He went to a meeting with Marshall. Something about new microscopic weaponry, I don't know. I only caught what I did from Marshall's ramblings." He said with a smile.

"Thanks, Nathan." She said turning back to her desk. "Oh, great work in Copenhagen last week, by the way." She added.

"Thanks." He said somewhat in awe as he walked away. 

Considering her options she snatched the phone up and dialled a code and then the number she knew by heart. 

Then she heard it. The voice. And the shivers started. 

"Vaughn."

"I know you said no contact but I had to talk to you." She said as quickly as she could. "And yes, I know the risks and I know how close this is but this is a secure line for three minutes so give me that …"

"God, you rag yourself out before I even get the chance. Go ahead." He said. She loved how she could hear the smile on his face without even having to see it. 

"Dixon's out on a meeting with Marshall. What if they come in during the operation? I know I'm supposed to be objective but …"

"They're with us." He cut her off. "They know, they're a little shocked, but they'll be an asset to our team. Marshall especially."

"You really are my guardian angel." She sighed with relief. 

"Anything else? You still have 2 minutes and 24 seconds." Smiling he glanced at his watch.

"Well, yes, actually. Why am I doing this?"

"Syd, this is …" He started before she cut him off this time.

"I know for national security and … I guess what I'm asking is … God, I've never been this inarticulate in my life." She could hear him laugh a bit before she blurted out "What's going to happen to us? I need to know …"

"Sydney, it's starting. Go …"

Her heart dropped. "So you won't talk to me?"

"No." He said sternly. Her eyes started to flood just before he added "I'll show you. Just as soon as you get out here. But you have to go, Syd. Now. It's time."

She didn't say anything. Couldn't. She was just trying to digest the cryptic information she was just given.. The silence couldn't have continued for over two seconds before he was forced to speak.

"Go, Cheri … it will be over in 5 minutes. We can wait until then."


	5. Failing You Chapter 5

Title: Failing You

Author: Mango19

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: G

A/N: Thank you so much for all the feedback. Keep it up! I hope you enjoy this, there should be one more chapter after this one.

Each step toward Sloane's office seemed like an awakening. Every step was that much closer to her freedom. Closer to her future. Whatever it might hold. She seemed to be stepping in slow motion, almost as if in water. She shuddered at the memory that lay too close to the surface. Reaching for the glass door that separated her and her fate, she didn't recognize her own hand. This all seemed too foreign. The polish on her nails seemed the wrong shade of nude and her cuticles too groomed. She froze with her hand on the door handle.

"Vaughn?" She asked, almost in a panic.

"I'm here." He answered. 

She couldn't speak. Only watch Sloane work faithfully at his desk. She tried to imagine what he was working on. Plans to steal more weapons? Plans to kill more civilians? But all the while she couldn't help wondering if she could end his life as quickly as he ended Danny's. Emily's. How many innocent people? Could she sink herself to his level?

"Syd, you can do this. I know you can." And she believed him. She would not fail him again.

Adding some pressure to her arm the door swung open easily and she stood at the entrance. Sloane glanced up and did a double take at Sydney standing there. "Sydney?" She must have been a sight. Standing there dressed in her power suit and tears welling in her eyes.

"I have the debriefing." She said, just barley audible.

"Just leave it there." Sloane ordered pointing to the corner of his desk. He returned to his work just as easily as he had left it.

"No, I think you should look at it now." Sydney said shoving the paper over the work that Sloane was so busily working on. She would not fail him again. 

At first glance he was about to tell Sydney who it was exactly who was boss but with one glance of her debriefing he stopped. He stared at the heading for a few seconds before his face paled. "Sydney Bristow - My mission as a CIA double agent." 

His head slowly raised to meet her eyes. "Sydney." Was all he could say. In his eyes was betrayal but more than that was fear. Something Sydney was almost certain she had never seen in his eyes before. She could hear a commotion even through the sound proof walls of Sloane's office, the sound of the office being invaded. 

She reached into the waist of her skirt and drew the gun pointing it at Sloane's head. She clicked the aftey off and looked through the target. Asking her now, she could never tell you why she hesitated. But she did. "Vaughn, I need you." A look of confusion teased at Sloane's face before the knowledge kicked in. The comm.

"I'm here, Syd." She would not fail him again. 

"I don't think I can do this …" She said, trying to steady her gun she looked at the floor trying to gather her nerves.

"Syd, you can. I know you can. Do it for Danny, Emily, Will …"

At that moment the comm. unit silenced. When Sydney looked up at Sloane he held the pen that she had used so many times to allow herself a few moments with her father or a few stolen moments with Vaughn. Sydney let a smile play at her lips at the thought of her own weapon being used against her. That faithful pen was now used against her. And her comm. unit was gone, as was her guardian angel, and her strength.

When Sloane raised the gun and pointed it at Sydney he smiled "Well, Sydney, it seems we have ourselves a predicament here." 

When the gun went off both were, for a split second, shocked at the intensity of the noise in the sound proof room. But only one was able to hear the body hit the floor …


	6. Failing You Chapter 6

Title: Failing You

Author: Mango

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Rating: G

A/N: Two things: Thanks for the reviews (please don't stop) and it's done! Finally!

The red stain grew on his shirt as his head rolled over and Sloane had the chance to look at Sydney one last time. The woman he created from that girl, had ultimately become his strongest enemy. The only one who had the capability of disabling SD-6 and himself. There was a glint of pride in his eyes just before they glazed over, as if to say, I knew you could be this strong. You only needed the opportunity to show it. 

His last exhalation felt like freedom to Sydney. She thought she should have felt badly about taking a life. Especially one that had been so influential. But she didn't. Funny thing, though. She didn't feel relieved because she had avenged Danny's death, or Will's life, or her Dad's lack of relationship but Vaughn. It was all Vaughn. She had to win their life. And she hadn't failed him in that.

Turning she looked through the glass doors and the chaos had calmed. Everything seemed in slow-motion. Agents clambering over the bodies of her coworkers. Weiss walked over to the door and unlocked it. She stepped out of the doors looking around at the office she would no longer be forced to work in hour after lonely hour. 

"You okay?" He asked looking concerned. She figured she must have looked like death.

"Yeah. I'm okay." He couldn't believe how good she looked after what she had just been through.

"Vaughn's outside. I expect you want to go see him."

"Yeah, I do. Just … give me a minute." She looked around at her fallen coworkers with a feeling of grief and despair. Some were salvaged, but most fought to the death thinking that they were fighting for their country. To the death. She walked over to Nathan's desk and picked up a photograph of his young wife and small child. She remembered that they had just adopted a son. "Where's Devlin?"

"Right here." The man said stepping out of one of the offices. "How are you?"

"I want these people buried as heroes. Their families aren't to know …" Sydney said determined for a fight.

"As you wish." Devlin responded with a new found respect for Sydney shining in his eyes. "Now, you have a couple of men awaiting your arrival outside." Giving silent approval of the relationship developing between her and Vaughn.

She smiled softly "Thank you."

* * * 

She straightened her shirt and removed her blazer in the elevator. If this was going to be a moment she wanted to remember forever she damned well better look good doing it.

Stepping out of the elevator the sun was streaming in the glass windows of the Credit Dauphine building. Opening the door the warmth of the sunlight hit her immediately. 

She instantly saw the man that she had loved for years and ran into his arms. "Daddy. It's over." Squeezing her eyes shut tightly trying not to let the tears spill over. She cursed the stubborn ones that insisted on falling down her cheeks to land on her dad's suit.

"Yes, Love, it is." He said, pulling her back he looked into her eyes. "Thank you." He said. He wiped at one of the tears falling and smiled. "Go, now." She smiled at the words he had chosen. Had she not heard them just minutes before?

Jack stepped back to reveal Vaughn standing a mere dozen feet away from her. She began to walk toward him very slowly, and he just stood there enjoying her. He stood clad in his usual suit but the jacket was tossed lazily across the hood of his Jeep and his tie was loose around his neck with the first couple of buttons undone in his crisp white shirt and the sleeves rolled up. He looked at her as if he was absorbing her. Or just the moment. 

She stopped just feet from him and looked up into his eyes. "Hey …" She smiled.

"Hey …" He smiled back. Silence had fallen over everybody and all attention was directed toward them. They didn't notice. "I guess you made it."

"Yeah, I guess we did." She laughed nervously. She opened her mouth to say something, she wasn't too sure what. Something about not failing him …

He raised his finger to her lips. "Syd … just … shh." He smiled. Sometimes there are no need for words.

As his lips crashed against hers the world disappeared. The world as they knew it, anyway, and a brand new one was waiting for them. Just beyond that one heart-stopping kiss.

* * *

End.

* * *


End file.
